An engine control unit (ECU) typically controls a multitude of actuators in a vehicle engine to improve and manage engine performance. A typical ECU generally extracts values from a numerous sensors within an application. The ECU typically adjusts actuation based on interpreting the extracted data. Further, the ECU generally includes one or more microcontrollers or microprocessors, a driver circuit, and connectors. These components are typically all mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB).
Engine management is becoming more dependent on electronics and is no longer solely reliant on mechanical measures such as hydraulic controls. With the expansion of electronics-based control, ECUs may be replaced and upgraded more frequently than before to accommodate various demands for expanding ECU functionality.